mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Berryshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|Berryshine making her debut Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Ponies shout Surprise S1E01.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Derpy S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|On the left. Ponies walk to the town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Berryshine, excited. Popular background ponies 2 S01E01.png|Golden Harvest, Cloud Kicker, Berryshine, a filly, Twinkleshine, Derpy, Shoeshine, Amethyst Star, and Lyra Heartstrings. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|At the left of the screen. Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Spike just fainted S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Berryshine gasping at the sight of Nightmare Moon. The Ticket Master Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Walking up to Applejack's stand in Applejack's fantasy. Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png|Ooh, a basket of apples... Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png|Taking the basket of apples with smiles. Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png|Watching Rainbow Dash perform her Super Speed Strut in Rainbow's fantasy. Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Berryshine beside Cherry Berry, watching the Wonderbolts. Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Standing in the back. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Berryshine running with the ponies to find Twilight. Applebuck Season Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Closing the window. Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png|Running in panic from the stampede. Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png|Wasn't she just indoors, closing her window? The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Watching Pinkie Pie dance (at the right). Ponies watch mayor S1E4.png|Behind Golden Harvest, and next to Shoeshine. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Walking up to the town hall. Two Berryshine S1E4.png|Two sick instances of Berryshine? (Check again; one has a cherries cutie mark.) Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville town square S01E05.png|One Berryshine in front of the town hall and one in front of the joke shop with Shoeshine. Pinkie Pie hopping and humming S1E05.png|A closer view of the latter. Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png|Watching Fluttershy lead the ducks. Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Pinkie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png|Berryshine giving off a slightly awkward smile. Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png|Laughing at fluffy Gilda. Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash stands up for her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The show is over S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Fear of the Ursa Minor half 1.1 S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png The pegasi clear the smoke S1E07.png|Hard to see, but she's behind Golden Harvest and Shoeshine. Bridle Gossip Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Phew! You survived her! Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Four Berryshines. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|A faulty banner. Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png|Awkward... Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Oh! Colorful things, I wonder if they'll start singing. Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Berryshine runs after Shoeshine S1E10.png|Oh no, everything's got destroyed! Winter Wrap Up Joining the Winter Wrap Up half 2 S1E11.png|Everypony gathering for the Winter Wrap Up. The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png|Berryshine has indigo eyes all of a sudden. Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see!! I wanna see!! Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png|Berryshine is happy for Winter Wrap Up! Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Berryshine as a pegasus? Berryshine and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png|Two Berryshines in the background. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png|"You touch it, you buy it!" Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit." Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png|"Well, uh, I... Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png|"Don't be scared!" Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png Berryshine looks around S1E12.png Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png|Yum, sweet! More please? Berryshine Drink S1E12.png|I am a lot like Berry! I love punch! I'm not kidding. Fall Weather Friends Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Berryshine, Sweetie Drops, and Cherry Berry look above S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack land S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Applejack strains herself S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png The running ponies of the leaves S1E13.png Applejack left in the dust S1E13.png Thar they run S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The ponies are nearing the final stretch S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Applejack asks how's that even possible S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png|Is that Berryshine with wings? Suited For Success Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|Berryshine is in the crowd. The Show Stoppers Ponies walking in Ponyville S1E18.png Scootaloo heads for a ramp S1E18.png Every pony looks at flying Scootaloo S1E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Scootaloo leaves them speechless S1E18.png Golden Harvest, Berryshine, and Lilac Links approach Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Many Berryshines are in the crowd. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png|Berryshine has a camera. Ponies take pictures of Fluttershy S1E20.png|Snap snap. Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png|Where is she where is she? Where's Fluttershy? Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique searching for Fluttershy S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at each other S1E20.png Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|Who is that unpopular pony? Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Rarity claps for Fluttershy S1E20.png|Berryshine is in the upper left. Over a Barrel Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png Appleloosa Overview S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png|Berryshine is on the right. Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|Also on the right. Ponies run from the buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Nobody move and her dress won't get hurt S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png Stand back S1E22.png Back I say S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Noting the glorious weather in Ponyville. The Best Night Ever Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png|Looks like Berryshine seen from above. Berryshine running from animals S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|"Achoo!" Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|Wait...This is really happening, isn't it? Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Frightened Ponies.png|Frightened ponies. Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png|All Hail Eldrad. Luna hoof in air S2E04.png|All hail Zod. Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Dizzy Twister and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Dizzy S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Glowing eyes are a bad sign.png|Glowing eyes are a bad sign. Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Berryshine in costume S2E4.png Sad Dizzy Twister S2E4.png|Sad Dizzy Twister. Twilight In frame.png|Twilight In frame. Background jawdrop.png|Background jawdrop. Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie S2E5.png|Nom like you've never nom'd before! Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay, we won! LuckyS2E05 02.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Keeping it cool amongst a serious crowd. Berryshine Jump S2E5.png|Jump Berryshine. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png|A most "uneggspected" predicament. Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png|Spinning up Sweetie Belle. Berryshine in the crowd S2E5.png|Berryshine in the crowd? Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png|Did we win? Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Fruit sisters are best sisters. The Cutie Pox Berryshine S2E6.png Pie for you too S2E06.png|I love pie! Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Family Appreciation Day Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Berryshine looks disapprovingly at Granny Smith's antics. Shoeshine and Daisy are watching in the foreground and background, respectively.. Long line S2E12.png|You can also see Daisy, Golden Harvest, copies of the aforementioned, and Sweetie Drops. The Last Roundup Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting in line. Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png|Pony rage, Twilight's eyes popping out of her head. Everypony watching S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png|Jaw agape. Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png|Now it's scrunched. Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png|Uncertain. Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|What do you mean, "not a drop of cider to be found?!" Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Checking out the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|Huh? Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png|Why is my house moving again? Pulling a house S2E17.png|Hold on. How is one stallion able to do that? A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png|Smile, Berryshine! Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Berryshine in line. Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png|Berryshine fleeing from Fluttershy. Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png|Berryshine running away from Sugarcube Corner. It's About Time Ponies laughing S2E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Worried Berryshine. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png Rarity expect very best S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with popcorn. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Summer_Sun_Celebration_2_S04E01.jpg Summer_Sun_Celebration_S04E01.jpg Merchandise Berryshine.jpg Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Enterplay Derpy tin.jpg Miscellaneous Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Twinkleshine. RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Again. Category:Character gallery pages